


Ship Name

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Ship Name

“Rob, what about you and Y/N? I mean we know Amanda is torn between Chuck and Gabriel on the show, but the chemistry you have with Y/N seems so real. Any chance you two would hook up?”

Rob shook his head and laughed, glancing over at his best friend to see Rich cross his arms, a scowl on his face.

Since you had joined the cast as a rebel angel torn between Chuck and Gabriel it had been clear that Rich had fallen head over heels for you. The fans had decided Chuck needed a love interest more than Gabriel and tended to cross the fictional lines and ship you with him.

“Y/N is amazing. One of my favorite people to work with,” Rob answered. “But she will always just be a friend.”

The next girl stood up, her voice nervous as she asked her question. “But what about the kiss between Chloe and Chuck last week? That seemed so hot. You and Y/N would be adorable together.”

“That was hot?” Rich scoffed.

Rob grinned, he could tell Rich was losing his patience. “Well yeah.”

“That was NOT hot,” Rich huffed. “You want to see hot write in a kiss between Gabriel and Chloe and I’ll show you hot.”

Rob decided to keep pushing Rich’s buttons, it was time the man came clean with you about how he felt. “So let me ask you guys, is there a ship name for Y/N and myself?”

“A ship name? There is no ship. There is no you and Y/N,” Rich snapped. “There won’t ever be.”

Rob just smiled as the next fan stood to ask her question. “Rich, you don’t seem to be very supportive of the Rob and Y/N ship. Is there any reason why?”

“I just don’t get it. Why not ship her with Misha? They have scenes together. Or with me? I’m her other potential love interest. Gabriel and Chloe have plenty of screen time. Why wouldn’t she be shipped with me? There are plenty of ship names that can be made from Richard and Y/N. We would be adorable together. She’s sexy, I’m funny. It’s a perfect match”

The murmur among the crowd was obvious and Rob decided it was time to direct the discussion to another topic. “So has anyone picked up on the hints about Amara’s return?”

* * *

 

You licked your lips, trying to shake your pre-panel nerves. No matter how many times you did this you always started with a case of stage freight.

You heard Rob introduce you and you made your way out to the little stage while the song they chose to be your theme played. After some friendly banter with Rob you had the stage and the audience to yourself.

“Is everyone having fun today?” you asked, sparking a few moments of conversation about the convention. It was the perfect ice breaker and helped you get comfortable and shake your nerves.

“Let’s start with the right side of the room. Hi! Do you have a question?” you asked the nervous looking redhead standing at the mic.

“Yes. Um. Hi. I was wondering what you think of Rich?” she asked and you heard giggling throughout the crowd.

“He’s wonderful. I’m blessed to have such an amazing co-star and friend,” you answered, finding not only the question odd but the audience’s reaction to it.  You left out the part about finding him incredibly handsome and you definitely didn’t mention the fact that you had a crush on him.

You turned to the left side of the room for the next question. “Do you like it better when Rich shaves or when he has his beard?”

“Um… beard I guess?” you answered, completely confused.

“What about when he sings? Is there a song he does that you like more than others?” someone else asked quickly.

“What?” you responded, baffled. “I… I don’t know… he sings them all really well.”

“Would you be mad if they write a kiss between Gabriel and Chloe into the show?”

“No, whatever they decide to write will be good I’m sure. I trust our writing team.”

“Would you want to kiss Rich?”

“Ok guys, I’m so confused. Did Rob put you up to asking me all these questions?” you asked, thinking it would be something your friend would find funny.

“No,” one girl in the front responded. “Didn’t you see Rich and Rob’s panel?”

“I didn’t, I was with Kim and Ruth at lunch,” you answered.

“Maybe you should just see it,” she said, offering her phone to you.

Curiosity made you walk off stage and take her phone to watch the video she had ready.  You watched Rich’s rant. Sexy? He thought you were sexy? It almost seemed like he was jealous of Rob, like he wanted to be paired up with you.

Your mouth was dry and there was a dull buzzing in your ears as you handed her phone back. “I see.”

“Did you know Rich had a crush on you Y/N?” the same girl asked.

“I… um…let’s talk about the show for a few minutes,” you said, not sure how to respond. Could your feelings for Rich really be returned?

“Somehow I knew that video was going to end up in your hands within minutes,” you heard Rich say and you looked up to see him walk out on the stage.  The room went nuts cheering. Rich stood there staring at you until the noise died down. You were still standing in front of the first row of seats clutching your microphone.

“It was a very interesting video,” you replied, proud of how solid your voice sounded when you were shaking.

“Are you coming up here or am I coming down there?” he asked.

You were still trying to work out what he meant when he spoke again. “I guess I’m coming down there,” he said, setting the mic down on the stool and jumping off the stage to walk towards you.

His hand slid up your neck to tangle in your hair and he pulled you to his lips, crushing you against him. The audience went nuts again, pictures and videos being filmed like crazy.

When he pulled away you both were grinning. Rich took the microphone from your hands and turned to the crowd. “I guess you guys need to come up with a ship name.”

 


End file.
